


Wounded Angel

by flickawhip



Category: Knightmare - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A grown up dungeoneer returns to her beloved maid.AU. RP Fic.





	Wounded Angel

Fiamma had smiled sadly as she was lowered safely into the woman's bed. She had been lucky that Treguard knew the required spell. She and Gretel had got along perfectly last time they met... although she was soon watching the door and waiting for Gretel to return. Gretel soon arrived back. Fiamma had smiled shyly at her. 

"Hello?"

Gretel blinked a few times and then returned the smile.

"Hello to you to..."

"You... don't mind that I'm here?"

Gretel smiled and shook her head.

"Not at all."

"I hoped you wouldn't mind."

"Why would I?"

Gretel purred. 

"I'm not exactly... mobile."

Gretel waved a hand in a dismissed manner and got up onto the bed with her.

"No consequence my sweet."

She purred. Fiamma smiled softly. 

"I'm glad you think so."

Gretel smiled and began gently pulling Fiamma's dress off her.

"I want to see you naked..."

She purred. Fiamma blushed shyly. Gretel smiled and kept pulling. Fiamma was soon naked. Gretel purred and began to lick her breasts softly. Fiamma soon began to mew. Gretel purred and kept licking. Fiamma continued to mew. 

"You like that?"

Gretel murred between licks. 

"Yes ma'am."

"More?"

"Please."

Gretel murred and kept licking, focusing on the sensitive parts of Fiamma’s breasts, wanting to get the girl off on breast-play alone. Fiamma soon cried out and came.


End file.
